Alone
by Kwinchester001
Summary: Jensen estava sozinho. Era noite de natal. Faltava alguem ali... esse alguem era Jared Padalecki. One shot.


**Alone**

**N/A: Escrevi essa fic pequenininha e simples somente pra dar um pequeno presente de natal a todos vocês. Espero que gostem, apesar de ser bem curtinha. **

Jensen olhou para os lados, vasculhando o ambiente com uma expressão vazia no rosto, e nenhuma emoção.

Estava sozinho em casa, e definitivamente não deveria estar... ao menos não naquela noite, não naquela ocasião.

Mas as vezes era bastante dificil lidar com Jared e seu temperamento dificil, mesmo ele ja o conhecendo tão bem e fazendo de tudo para que as coisas se mantivessem nos eixos mesmo nas condições mais adversas. Tudo sempre conspirava contra eles... tudo parecia sempre caminhar para uma inevitavel separação dos dois atores, mesmo que não por vontade própria dos rapazes. Jensen sabia o quanto amava Jared, e sabia que mesmo apesar de qualquer outra coisa, Jared o amava tambem, e por isso dividiram tantos momentos. Inclusive ali, naquela casa.

Jensen não devia estar sozinho naquela noite... não mesmo.

Caminhando vagarosamente pela sua sala, passou os olhos por algumas fotos. Jared e ele na praia. Jared e ele em casa. Jared e ele no parque. Sempre assim: Jared e ele. Em todas as fotos, era somente isso que encontrava. Em todo canto daquela sala, daquela casa, tudo o que via era ele a cada vez que olhava para alguma coisa.

Era vespera de natal. Jensen não devia estar sozinho.

Havia decidido não ir passar o natal com os pais porque Jared insistira muito, desde cedo. Queria que ficasse, queria que estivessem os dois juntos naquela noite e ninguem mais, queria que fosse assim. E assim estava sendo feito, pelo menos pela parte de Jensen. Ele estava ali, presente, ainda confiando que o mais novo aparecesse, aquele sorriso no rosto e um beijo para lhe dar, meio que assim do nada, pegando-o de surpresa do jeito que somente Jared podia e conseguia fazer. Queria que ele estivesse ali, queria que estivessem compartilhando juntos... mas não estavam. E provavelmente nem estariam. Jared não iria vir e Jensen não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Ou podia?

Pegou o celular que estava perto da TV, olhou para a tela uma ou duas vezes... haviam discutido feio da ultima vez que se falaram. Tanto que Jared havia sumido fazia uma semana e Jensen somente soube que ele havia viajado para o Texas...sozinho. Jared havia ido, e havia deixado ele ali sozinho.

Discou o numero dele vagarosamente, os dedos trêmulos, a mão suando. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros e suspirou ao aproximar o telefone do ouvido: silêncio... e em seguida, teve um ligeiro sobressalto ao ouvir a voz dele:

"Oi, aqui é o Jared. Não posso atender agora. Deixa seu recado aí que assim que puder eu ligo de volta."

Jensen escorregou o dedo polegar ate o botão vermelho e encerrou a chamada de uma vez, fechando os olhos com um misto de dor, alivio e confusão pairando sobre si em meio a tudo isso. O telefone desligado, Jared no Texas, ele ali sozinho na vespera de natal. Claro. Jared não iria querer ser incomodado logo nessa data com ligações indesejadas ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Estaria feliz, com sua familia, estava contente... de modo algum deixaria seu celular ligado para que alguma pessoa ligasse e quebrasse seu momento. Principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Jensen.

E agora, que tudo estava longe, que ja estava no passado, Jensen sabia que havia exagerado um pouco em ter ciumes, já que sabia muito bem o quanto Jared gostava dele. Não tinha nada a ver. Podia ele proprio ter evitado todo esse mal estar se ao menos tivesse ficado frio e respeitasse seu namorado, já que tinha plena certeza de que não era necessário ter tanto ciumes...

Mas agora...

Bem, agora já estava feito. Estavam bem longe um do outro agora e nada, nada mesmo, podia ser feito pra reverter aquela situção. Pelo menos não naquela noite.

Sem muitas opções, Jensen decidiu que talvez fosse melhor ligar a TV e ver algum filme, tentar livrar a cabeça de tantas coisas e de tanta dor. O relógio parecia não andar. A TV não o distraia e ele sabia disso. Não tinha fome. Não queria nada.

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite, e nada mais a fazer. Desligou a TV, e sentado no escuro de sua sala, percebeu o quão perdido estava. A dor aumentava a cada segundo. Ele podia inclusive ouvir as batidas de seu coração ao imaginar que Jared deveria estar com ele ali, naquela hora... ouvia o riso dele, ouvia sua voz...

E surpreendentemente, ouviu tambem batidas na porta.

"Mas o que..." Jensen ergueu os olhos, meio assustado. Ninguem deveria estar batendo a sua porta naquela hora. Não mesmo. Eram exatamente cinco para a meia-noite e definitivamente ninguem deveria estar ali... a não ser que...

Jensen levantou-se do sofá na mesma hora em que ouviu mais três batidas, fortes e vigorosas, desta vez querendo mesmo que ele ouvisse. Foi até a porta e pigarreou antes de abrir a porta de uma vez, preparado para o melhor ou para o pior.

Seus olhos verdes encontaram ali o repouso que precisavam. Jared estava parado bem a sua frente, mãos nos bolsos, uma expressão tranquila. Não sabia o que dizer. O moreno então tirou a mão esquerda do bolso e olhou para o relógio de pulso, dizendo em seguida:

"Bem... faltam cinco minutos ainda. Ao menos não estou tão atrasado..."

"O que... o que voce está fazendo aqui?"

"Acho que tinhamos combinado passar o natal juntos..." Jared disse em seguida. "Eu tive uns contratempos. Mas estou aqui."

Jensen hesitou. Mas por fim, deixou que seus sentimentos aflorassem e simplesmente o abraçou com toda força, sendo retribuido pelo mais novo com a mesma intensidade.

"Jared, eu..."

"Não. Não fala nada, ok? Deixa isso pra lá... eu fui um idiota em sumir assim só por conta de uma briga... eu te amo, Jen, e voce sabe..."

"Pensei que voce estivesse no Texas." Jensen se afastou um pouco dele e o olhou atento.

"Eu estava. Mas peguei o primeiro voo pra ca porque nao iria suportar passar o natal longe de voce, cara."

Jensen sorriu. Estava perfeito agora. Estava completo. Sendo assim, colou seus lábios nos dele, iniciando um beijo longo e molhado, um beijo que estava guardado a exatamente uma semana... que dizia um ao outro que estava certo se amarem. Que tinha de ser assim.

"Feliz natal, Jay."

"Feliz natal, Jen... e então... você fez alguma coisa pra gente comer ou não?...Estou morrendo de fome..."

N/A: **Um feliz natal pra todos voces! E não, não me esqueci da atualização das outras fics. Meu pc estragou e tive problemas porque perdi o capitulo já escrito. Vou reescreve-los ainda essa semana! Beijos a todos!**


End file.
